


Sick Day.

by Tvgora



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Caretaking, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Rider looks after Emperor :], Sick Character, Sickfic, also Emperor is stubborn, also judds there 2 i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvgora/pseuds/Tvgora
Summary: Rider looks over a sick Emperor, not that its a new thing.
Relationships: Emperor/Rider (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Sick Day.

Emperor had been staying up countless nights until he was getting into a better mood, still sick after catching the flu from underestimating how cold it was the week before and how much it would snow he didn’t budge from the room he and Rider had been sharing for almost three weeks now, a one week sleepover turning into three weeks now. Only getting up to go to the bathroom and or eat at the maximum, he spent most of his time in bed, sleeping. Though Rider obviously was one to care and was taking time out of his day to make Emperor feel better, even if Emperor hated being disturbed when he was not in his best state.

Rider opened the door to a half-awake Emperor eating sliced pears while watching TV with Judd sitting next to him, purring, he was comfortable and so was Emperor. One small creak of the door sent Emperor’s eyes shooting straight in that direction, startling Rider a bit, but enough to keep his composure. 

“Morning.” Rider awkwardly spurted out, walking over to the other side of the room, opening the window a bit to get some fresh air in the room.

“Awful morning.” Emperor mumbled, making Rider look at him, almost a frown on his face, his tentacles tips shifting from its light green to a faded green. He walked over to the bed, kicking his slippers off, and sliding onto the bed, plopping himself next to his very ‘miserable’ boyfriend. Rider pressed himself against Emperor, making him purr, laying his head softly on the yellow inkling's shoulder.

Emperor’s cheeks tinted a soft yellow, as he kept eating, Rider slithered his hand down to his, holding it softly, Emperor’s hand was almost frozen cold making him almost flinch, but he settled and started holding his hand warming it up as he did so. “What time did you wake up, Emp?” 

“Quarter Past-Nine, where were you anyways?” Emperor questioned a bit frustrated Rider had left without notifying him. “Went to the chemist.” Emperor glanced at the other inkling, a bit stunned but then soothed up after, sniffling as he tried to breathe through his nose. Judd swishes his tail, waking up and realising Rider was there. 

“Mats-Mats,” Rider patted his lap calling over Judd, beckoning him over. “Works every time.”

“He only ever responds to your Russian, what's with that-”

“It’s not Russian.” Emperor stared at him. “It’s Macedonian.”

“The way you write shit out looks almost exact, don’t expect me to know the difference.” Emperor coughed out, shoving the last pear into his mouth. “Besides, that same thing always works with Judd, no wonder he ends up following you home without you using food.” Emperor added, making Rider sigh, petting Judd’s loafed body on his lap. 

“It doesn’t matter, you can’t lie, Empy you love his company.”

“Yeah but I don’t like your company.” Emperor boasted, his sick sarcastic tone making a chuckle escape Rider’s mouth. 

“Sure you do, who was the one hugging me like a stuffed teddy-bear three nights ago?” Rider teased, making Emperor pinch his shoulder.

“Shut upppp!” He grumbled, turning away. 

“Anyways, what did you even get from the chemist?” 

“Emperor what could I have POSSIBLY been at the chemist for?”

“Yourself? Not everything revolves around me, Rai.” Emperor smirked, grabbing two tissues, twisting them and shoving them up his nostrils, Rider looked at him, a bit disappointed but not surprised.

“Emperor, you look ridiculous!” Rider wheezed, making Emperor smile faintly. 

“Rider… that’s the cutest laugh I’ve ever heard come out of you…” 

That hit Rider like a fucking brick, he kinda sat there a bit phased until Emperor pinched his cheek. 

“Rider?” He poked, making Rider snap out of it. “Shut up, I’m not ‘cute’!” He snapped back as a reply, making Emperor laugh, a cough escaping his mouth after. “Well maybe to me you are.” Emperor sighed, playing with his side tentacle. 

“So the chem-“ “Yes yes, I know.” Rider interrupted, pushing Judd off, getting up from the bed wandering to the kitchen, Judd jumping off the bed and following him like a lost puppy. 

Rider walked back in, Judd stumbling back with him, jumping onto the bed onto Emperor’s lap, making him frantically grab at the plate he used for his pears so it didn’t fall. 

“Bad boy!” His tone immediately turned angry, more just to show Judd what he did was wrong, though this made Judd’s ears droop, along with his tail. 

“Got you some cough drops, and I also got pills, but liquid back in the kitchen just in case.” 

Rider added, dropping the packet of cough lollies on his bedside table, along with the pills. 

“I’d…. rather not have pills today.” 

Emperor stretched, before leaning back into his pillow, Rider nodded, grabbing the small box and making his way back to the kitchen. He came back with the box with the liquid medicine and a spoon, hearing a desperate whine come from Emperor. 

“What is it now?” 

“Can you do it for me, my body hurts too much, please!”

Emperor gave him the cockiest glare, making Rider groan in anger.

“Emperor you’re fucking ei-“ 

“Oh shut up!”

Emperor pouted, making Rider groan, once again. “Fine,” he mumbled. “But you owe me later.” He added, setting the box down and opening it. Emperor grinned, watching as Rider tried to lose eye contact with him, he shook the bottle of medicine, making Emperor smirk.

Rider opened the bottle, tipping some of it onto the spoon.

“Open your mouth and take it down quickly, this is actually embarrassing.” He grumbled, pushing the spoon close to Emperor’s mouth, he knew how close it was to his lips. Emperor opened his mouth, taking the spoon into his mouth, drinking the liquid before taking it out. 

“Done, now you don’t have to be ‘embarrassed’.” Rider grabbed the spoon, looking at Emperor, recieving a ‘:]’ face from him basically, making him grit his teeth. Rider went to the kitchen with the stuff that he brought into the room and basically dumped the spoon into the sink, and put the medicine bottle into the fridge. He came back in, Emperor still having that shit eating grin on his face, making him once again, grit his teeth. 

“Stop grinning like that, asshole.” Rider demanded making his boyfriend laugh. 

“Rider, are you really getting heated over this?” He teased, receiving a frustrated noise from the lime inkling. 

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!” He shouted, making Emperor laugh more, making him stomp his feet a little, was he literally going to throw a tantrum? 

“Rider, calm down, come here.” Rider didn’t really say no, as Emperor pet his side of the bed, basically beckoning him over.

Rider walked over, plopping himself down on the bed again, next to Emperor, only for him to grab at the collar of his shirt.

“Rider, why do you always try to work around anything I do, even after us stopping the whole ‘rivalry thing’,” Emperor’s smirk changed into almost an intimidating glare of anger.

“I thought you’d learnt better than this, especially now, since we are dating.” 

Fuck. Why’d he have to be so serious all the time, especially when Rider thought he’d lost that a few months back after joining Blue-team. 

“I’m not… trying to.” Rider spat out, making Emperor grip onto his shirt more.

“Are you sureeee?” Emperor asked, making Rider bite the inside of his cheek, he only ever tried to work around things whenever he’d ask for something that was way too embarrassing for Rider to comply with, but obviously he’d understand, why wasn’t he getting it through his head now. 

“Emperor, why are you acting so… ignorant and stubb-” Rider was cut off immediately as Emperor pulled him closer. 

“Ignorant and stubborn, I might as well be.” He whispered, making Rider’s cheeks burn. Why was he acting like this, why was he going out of his way to agree with him. It was only a matter of seconds of silence before Emperor pressed his lips against Rider’s, making Rider almost fall backwards off the bed. Though Emperor was fast to keep a good grip on him. Rider would never get used to Emperor just doing that to him, without warning or anything. Though the silence between them had been broken when a soft ‘meow’ had just come out in the open of the room. Judd was sitting on the end of the bed looking at the two squids, making Rider break away from Emperor immediately. 

“JUDD!?”

Rider shouted, making the cat swish his tail, they forgot he was there with them? They don’t even know how they didn’t remember. 

“Judd, let’s get you fed.”

Rider added, making Emperor let go of him, as he shakily got off the bed, the cat following him. Emperor looked at Rider, and as he looked back at him, Emperor mouthed “idiot.” as Rider mouthed back “asshole.”. Rider closed the door to the room as the cat followed him, Emperor smiled to himself.

“God he’s stupid.” Emperor laughed, grabbing his pillow, setting it down, and laying onto it, getting ready to take a nap.

“He’s stupider than me.”

**Author's Note:**

> *when i post when i post when i post


End file.
